<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Great Divide, Your Hand(s) In M(in)e by ryuusinrune (ryuuseirune)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047713">A Great Divide, Your Hand(s) In M(in)e</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuuseirune/pseuds/ryuusinrune'>ryuusinrune (ryuuseirune)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Begging, Crushes, Gay Sex, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, Improper use of sex toys, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators, victor gets a vibrator stuck up his ass and he calls hop to take it out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:55:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuuseirune/pseuds/ryuusinrune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor asks Hop for some much-needed help when he's in a bit of a dilemma. </p><p>or,</p><p>Sometimes, people make mistakes that they don't know how to undo. High on endorphins and drunk on pleasure, Victor goes a little too far with his fantasy and gets a bit stuck. Of course, who better to help him than his closest friend and romantic interest?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hop/Masaru | Victor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Great Divide, Your Hand(s) In M(in)e</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulFeline/gifts">wishfulFeline</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i love not writing fic for an entire month and then i come back with this. sorry not sorry?<br/>also thanks Wyatt for choosing victor to be the bottom in this fic. this one's for u chief</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hop, please,” Victor chokes into the sleeve of his sweatshirt, covering his face in a mixture of shame and pleasure. “Help me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air between them thickens when Hop’s body begins to register what his mind doesn’t. His best friend’s body is gorgeous – and it’s not just Hop’s well-disguised crush speaking. With every breath that Victor draws in, his rosy lips shudder softly. And his skin – oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>Arceus,</span>
  </em>
  <span> it glistens – appearing painfully tender and smooth under a thin layer of sweat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I – what?” Hop manages, instantly cursing at himself. Victor is in </span>
  <em>
    <span>trouble;</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’s in a compromised situation – Hop shouldn’t be thinking these things about Victor even if Victor looks so fucking sexy in an oversized sweater. Victor’s bangs stick to his forehead, highlighting the brunette’s evident exhaustion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please – help,” Victor hisses, biting back a moan. Calling over Hop was probably one of the worst ideas of his life – but in his delirious state, he hadn’t stopped to think about the discomfort it might bring his friend. Victor covers his eyes with his arm and lets out a too-obvious whine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confusion permeates in Hop’s brain for a few seconds before his thoughts are drowned out by quiet humming. There’s near-silence between the two of them, aside from Victor’s panting and the ever-louder buzzing noise that seems a bit out of place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then it finally clicks – there’s a vibrator stuck inside of Victor, and he’s asking </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hop</span>
  </em>
  <span> to take it out for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hop’s decision making may be compromised by the throbbing in his pants, but he still wants to help Victor. Cautiously, Hop climbs onto Victor’s bed, and as Victor pulls off the blanket covering his crotch –</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His breath catches in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s nothing more erotic to Hop than the sight of Victor </span>
  <em>
    <span>spreading his legs</span>
  </em>
  <span> for Hop to see him. An excessive amount of whitish lube – with an appearance almost like cum – drips down Victor’s red and gaping entrance onto the sheets below. He’s fingered himself apart many times – Victor is loose enough for Hop to see inside of him, to see the fuchsia vibrator against his pink walls –</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hop closes his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Victor sobs, shrinking into himself, “take it out. My fingers are too short to reach it, and I –”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have lube,” Hop says, more of a request than a question. Victor, still hiding his face with one hand, slides the bottle of faux cum lube across the sheets. It taps Hop’s knee with a gentle thud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Use as much as you need, just – I don’t want to go to the ER,” Victor explains. It’s not like he needs to – if Galar’s Champion Victor is sent to the ER with a vibrator up his ass, the whole world will eventually know about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And selfishly, Hop wants to be the only one who sees Victor like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biting the thought back down, Hop pours an excessive amount of lube onto his right hand – especially his index and middle fingers. If Hop can’t stop thinking horny thoughts about his best friend already, he certainly won’t be able to stop after this – after he’s stretched Victor wide enough to pry a vibrator out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you, uh, turn around?” Hop stutters. Victor nods once, rolling onto his hands and knees. He elevates his bottom slightly so that Hop can reach it with ease, but it causes the too-adorable sweater to slide down his back, exposing more skin. Victor’s entire body is flushed a slight red in embarrassment – and to be fair, Hop would probably react similarly if he was in Victor’s situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think you can try taking it out now?” Victor whispers, his voice muffled by his pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do my best,” Hop says reluctantly, circling Victor’s entrance with his fingers. If he spreads enough lube, then it’ll be less painful, he reasons – but he does admit to a dirty part of himself that he’s getting some sort of sexual gratification from doing this. As Hop works open Victor’s already loose entrance, Victor lets out a wanton moan – his thighs trembling as he tries to relax. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hop feels the arousal go straight to his dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the excitement coursing through his veins, Hop presses two fingers into Victor’s hole. Even with his digits knuckle-deep in Victor, he doesn’t even come close to brushing against the base of the dildo. Victor, however, is none the wiser – there’s a confused noise that comes from the other boy when Hop pulls out both of his fingers completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s…really deep… in there,” Hop says quietly. Victor’s shoulders slump with the statement. “I think I’d have to put my whole hand in there just to get it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I d-don’t mind,” Victor stutters. “Do whatever you need to do. I – I trust you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Hop whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s still a generous amount of lube coating Hop’s entire right hand, but just to be cautious, he drizzles some over Victor’s entrance. The lube is achingly cold against Victor’s burning-hot skin, and it’s enough to make him cry out in pleasure. With Victor’s lust-drenched voice, Hop can feel his skin bristle and his pants grow tighter. He presses a third finger into Victor’s warmth, slowly spreading his fingers apart to loosen Victor up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Hop breaches Victor’s entrance with a fourth finger, the reaction he gets is straight out of pornography. Victor buries his head into the pillow and lets out a loud, unbridled moan, shoving Hop’s fingers deep inside of him with the buck of his hips. Almost instantly, Victor’s sane part of himself regrets it – but with his dick pressing ever-so-slightly into the mattress and his crush right behind him, he can’t be bothered to care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it feel good?” Hop asks quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you – ah – think,” Victor groans, rolling his eyes back when Hop brushes against his prostate. “It feels better when you – when someone else does it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really pretty like this, Vic,” Hop comments before he can stop himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor turns back to look at him, the ghost of a confession on his lips. Before he can say anything, however, Hop pushes his thumb into Victor’s impure hole. Victor gasps, grinding his hands into the blanket beneath him as he tries to remain calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to take it out now,” Hop warns him. Victor nods once and squeezes his eyes shut. He slowly guides his hand into Victor’s waiting ass, and as the heat envelops his palm, all Hop can imagine is pinning Victor to the headboard and teasing him with the vibrator again and again until Victor begs for mercy. Victor’s lips would grow glossy as he drooled, and that handsome face would distort into a dazed expression as he begged for Hop’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With each inhale, Victor’s insides ever so slightly squeeze around Hop’s hand. With each exhale, Victor relaxes – letting Hop wiggle just a little deeper. Everything about this situation is humiliating for Victor – the way his cock twitches against the sheets at the slightest adjustment from Hop, the knowledge that his best friend is watching him as he whimpers into the sheets, and the too-persistent stimulation so close to his prostate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Hop’s hand brushes against the vibrator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This has gone too far – Hop knows that, and yet he looks down at Victor and desires more. Shaking the thought from his mind, Hop wraps his fingers around the base of the vibrator and gently tugs, pulling it out just enough so that Victor can reach it on his own. Victor lets his body slump onto the sheets, too spent to even move. The vibrator itself is still half-buried in Victor’s ass, but he makes no move to take it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take it out,” Hop offers after a few seconds of awkward silence between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor lets out an exhausted grunt of approval, and Hop grasps the base in his messy hand. With a gentle tug, the vibrator slides out of Victor, and for </span>
  <em>
    <span>some reason,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he just has to whine in discontent. The absence is more painful than he expected – perhaps he’s just painfully horny even after ejaculating thrice and dry-orgasming a fourth time, or he’s just addicted to the feeling of something in his ass because of just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> it’s been in there sending shocks down his spine. Victor really, really wants Hop – and it’s definitely not because Hop is his crush of at least 15 years, but because –</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In an attempt to distract himself from whatever train of thought is running through his mind, Victor flips over and opens his mouth to say something driven purely by foolishness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me,” he says, grabbing Hop’s wrist. “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something inside of Hop shatters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dives into Victor’s mouth without hesitation. It’s their first kiss, he registers – and probably one of their last. Hop’s half sure whatever this is will never happen again – that this is just two friends acting on primal instinct. Passion, longing, love – all of those things are what Hop feels and what Hop hates. Victor’s hands fly to the hem of Hop’s shirt, slipping underneath to run his palms over Hop’s chest. The feeling of Victor’s velvet hands against his abdomen drives Hop wild. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hop pins Victor to the bed, nibbling at his exposed collarbone. While Victor lays pliant underneath him, Hop uses his free hand to unzip his pants, hastily removing his trousers and boxers. Victor glides his hands up, hiking up Hop’s shirt with the swift movement. A rush of cold air hits Hop’s bare skin – and somehow, it only stimulates his arousal even more. There’s no going back – he and Victor really, actually going to have sex together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>have sex.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Giddiness, glee, guilt – Hop feels everything and nothing, all at once. When he looks down at Victor’s disheveled hair, his teary eyes, and his unmarked skin, Hop feels incredible – hot and horny, like hell on wheels, euphoric, and overwhelmed. Victor is so damn </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span> – not just because his thighs are perfectly toned and round or because his hip bones are just prominent enough to bite and bruise – but because Victor is vulnerable and willingly sharing it with Hop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never wants this to end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor wraps his hand around the base of Hop’s cock, using the precum leaking from Hop’s tip as a working lubricant. Hop groans against Victor’s neck. Victor can feel the vibration run through his whole body. Still shivering, Victor slowly begins to pump his hand up and down Hop’s shaft, still covering his face with one arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me,” Hop demands when he pulls away from Victor’s neck, satisfied with the tiny love bites he’s left on his crush. “Don’t hide your face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s embarrassing,” Victor complains, but he reluctantly obliges, opting to rest his free hand on Hop’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor’s eyes are misty with emotion, and with dilated pupils, he gazes up at Hop through his eyelashes. Hop’s heart flutters inside of his chest – rhythmically reminding him of the reality of the situation. The sheen of sweat on Victor’s neck is tantalizing and Hop just wants to lick every section of Victor’s body until he squirms and begs Hop to put it in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bare legs wrap around Hop’s waist before he realizes that Victor is pulling him closer. Skin against skin, wet and sticky and too damn obscene, Victor ushers Hop’s dick toward his entrance, letting it prod at the soft flesh. Even just gentle rubbing makes Victor’s breath hitch – and Hop loves the sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hop, please,” Victor blushes, grazing over the slit of Hop’s dick. “I – need it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need what?” Hop teases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I – your – I don’t want to say it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hop hums, taking both of Victor’s wrists and pinning them above his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor closes his eyes, turning his head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are a few moments of silence before Victor whimpers quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, I want you – please, Hop, just fuck me already I need you so badly right now </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>–”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hop plunges his dick inside of Victor without warning, tearing a scream from Victor’s throat. Victor’s eyes go blurry from the sheer pleasure of something filling him again, and he lets out a strangled cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A – aah, fuck!” Victor gasps, watching Hop’s length sink into him. With how well he’s been prepared, Victor doesn’t feel the slightest bit of pain. As Hop thrusts into him, he struggles to bring his hands down to hide his face – only remembering that Hop’s holding him when the other man smirks down at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feeling good?” he coos. Already, heat pools in Hop’s stomach – with the way Victor clenches down on him, so wet and warm and tender, he’s already halfway there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, you feel – so good,” Victor pants, throwing his head back in ecstasy. He can feel Hop throb inside him, pressing against his most sensitive parts and drawing moans out of him so easily. “Just like that! Don’t stop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hop grinds into Victor, and with each painstaking moment that passes, he pounds into Victor like it’s all he ever wanted. Victor babbles something incoherent about how much he loves cock and if he wasn’t already hard and slamming Victor’s ass it would have probably gone straight to his dick. He slides Victor’s sweater up to expose his stomach and the already drying cum slathered across his lower abdomen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many times did you cum before I got here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor moans out a soft “three.” It’s not technically a lie, the fourth time there wasn’t any ejaculate – but Hop still looks at him in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you thinking about? What made you cum so many times, Victor?” Hop asks, not stopping to let Victor catch his breath. “Did you want me to fuck you like this when you texted me for help? I bet you wanted me to shove my cock inside of you that whole time, didn’t you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor practically howls out Hop’s name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, Vic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I – yes, I wanted you to stuff your dick inside of me and fill me with your cum,” Victor blabs, drool leaking from the corner of his mouth. “I always think of you when I jack off – your hands, your scent, everything – “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hop feels his heart twist as Victor looks up at him with tears in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hop, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hop,</span>
  </em>
  <span> please – don’t stop, it feels – so good,” he chants, digging his nails into his palms hard enough to leave crescent-shaped indents. “I’m gonna – I’m so close!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Victor, fuck, you’re so sexy,” Hop hisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor lets out the cutest moan he’s ever heard in his life, and without warning, Hop comes undone. Cum gushes into Victor, hot, thick, and numbing all of his senses, and his dick twitches as he empties the remaining load between their stomachs with a loud sigh. When Hop pulls out of Victor, he can see the previously pink insides painted a snowy white – and his heart dances in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice,” Hop says. “You look hot like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Victor groans. “Don’t make me regret this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hop pauses for a few seconds, unsure whether or not he should ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you regret this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor looks at him, eyes half-lidded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you mean it?” Hop asks. Victor looks at him, confused. “When you said that you were thinking of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I lie about that?” Victor huffs. “Of course I think about you – I like –”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor freezes, looking at Hop with panic in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Hop can’t help the growing smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you too.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i honestly have no explanation, nor do i have a prepared apology for this shameless smut. i am so, so sorry for any horniness this may or may not have caused you.<br/>anyway, if you liked this, you'll probably like my other hpms content.</p><p>and yes, i will write bottom hop again. eventually. i just don't have any ideas for it yet.<br/>send prompts or ask questions on my <a href="https://curiouscat.me/nashijang">curiouscat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>